Finalmente juntas
by Clara Valentina
Summary: Tori y Jade se aman, y ahora ambas lo saben, pero ¿podrán llegar a estar juntas para siempre? ¿o serán presas de las circunstancias?


**Hola a todos! antes que nada gracias por leer mi historia, antes solía escribir historias Bade pero debo decir que hace unas semanas me enamoré de esta parea así que decidí comenzar un fic de Jori... espero que les guste... son las 11 de la noche en donde yo vivo y tengo sueño así que espero que comprendan mi falta de creatividad, pero si quieren que continue mi historia prometo que me esforzaré más el próximo capítulo!  
**

* * *

Estoy enamorada de ti –dijo llorando la chica vestida de negro mientras la morena la miraba también con lágrimas en los ojos, las dos chicas estaban en el armario del conserje, que se había vuelto como su refugio, cuando alguna de ellas estaba mal, a pesar de ser enemigas, la otra siempre iba a consolarla; Tori no sabía realmente por qué lloraba, y estaba muy confundida… Jade enamorada de ella?...

-¿Qué?!-simplemente no podía entenderlo, ella sólo miraba a su amiga/enemiga sin saber ni poder decir nada, el silencio no duró mucho pues la chica continuó sin dejar de llorar –Jade esto es una clase de broma? Porque sí es así…

-No Tori, no es una broma… -la interrumpió, se detuvo un momento y continuó –Tori, estoy enamorada de ti, no es una broma, todo este tiempo he sido mala contigo, te he tratado fatal porque desde que llegaste complicaste mi vida!, al principio creía que era porque Beck te prefería, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no era por él, era por mí y por el miedo que me causaba tenerte cerca… intenté resistirme varias veces pero me fue imposible, todo este tiempo he intentado luchar contra este sentimiento, contra ti y contra mí misma pero ya no puedo más … ya no… Por favor di que me amas, por favor

-Jade yo… te amo pero…

-Pero qué?

-No podemos estar juntas…

-Por qué no? Porque somos dos chicas?

-Esa es una de las muchas razones que nos lo impiden

-¿Y cuáles son las otras muchas?!

-Somos dos chicas… se supone que nos odiamos… tú estás saliendo con Beck… yo… simplemente no podemos Jade… te has puesto a pensar en lo complicadas que serían las cosas si tú y yo saliéramos?- Ambas chicas estaban inundadas en llanto, Jade se veía algo molesta, Tori acababa de decirle que la amaba, ¿por qué demonios decía ahora que no podía estar con ella?!, esta por su parte sabía que al decirle todo esto le rompería el corazón y eso era lo último que ella quisiera hacer en su vida, Jade era lo que más amaba en el mundo y no soportaba verla llorar y tampoco soportaría estar lejos de ella, pero también sabía que lo de ellas jamás funcionaría, así que intentó calmarla –Te amo Jade, pero no podemos lastimar a Beck ni a nadie con lo nuestro, no sería lo correcto, ni tampoco estamos listas para manejar algo así… -dijo mientras estiraba los brazos para abrazarla en señal de consuelo

-No me toques! –le gritó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con un solo movimiento brusco –si no quieres estar conmigo está bien, sabes qué? No me importa!... yo hubiera estado dispuesta a dejar a Beck y a enfrentar al mundo entero para estar contigo, pero si a ti no te importo lo suficiente como para hacer lo mismo por mí, entonces ¡bien!, no vuelvas a acercarte a mí, y olvídate de lo que te mí que yo muy pronto haré lo mismo! –la chica cerró la puerta de un portazo y se marchó.

La chica iba maldiciendo en su coche de camino a su casa, estaba furiosa, nunca antes la habían rechazado, cualquier chico e incluso chica mataría por una mirada suya… pero esta vez era diferente porque Tori no era cualquier chica, ella era el amor de su vida, la única persona a la cual realmente había amado, y ahora le salía con la estupidez de que no podía estar con ella?! Eso realmente le dolió, más que hacerla sentir molesta, la hirió.

Tori por su parte estaba destrozada también… todo este tiempo había estado tratando de que Jade se fijara en ella y cuando por fin lo hizo todo lo que ella pudo decir fue que no podía estar con ella? Se sentía muy estúpida, más que cuando fue engañada por Ryder Daniels el año pasado porque después de todo él era un patán y no fue culpa suya… en cambio ella realmente amaba a Jade, tener que rechazarla y haberla visto llorar por su culpa fue sin duda el golpe más duro que le dio la vida.

Él día afortunadamente había terminado y ahora ambas chicas estaban en sus casas, ambas se encerraron en su habitación y no salieron de ahí porque ninguna tenía ganas de ver a nadie, incluso Jade tuvo que rechazar a su novio que quería pasar un tiempo con ella, en esos momentos la única persona a la que quería ver era a Tori pero sabía que si la tenía enfrente no podría evitarlo y no la trataría bien.

Al día siguiente ambas chicas se prepararon como siempre para ir a la escuela, ninguna de las dos quería ir porque sabían que en algún momento del día verían a la otra y tendrían que hablar de lo que pasaría entre ellas porque no estaban preparadas para hacerlo, pero tampoco para ocultarlo.

Una semana atrás su maestro de música y Sikowitz les habían dejado una tarea, todos serían repartidos en parejas al azar y tendrían que cantar una canción juntos que represente el momento que estaban viviendo en sus vidas, a André le tocó con Robbie, a Cat con un chico de nombre Kyle, a Beck con Gwen, las únicas dos que sobraron fueron Tori y Jade y ya que no había más chicos ambas tendrían que cantar juntas, para su mala suerte ese día durante la primera clase comenzaron las actuaciones y ellas no tenían preparado nada, pensaron que ya que eran muchos tal vez no alcanzarían a pasar y no tendrían que mostrarle sus sentimientos a los demás pero el destino volvió a jugarles una mala pasada pues fueron elegidas mediante un sorteo para ser las primeras.

Las chicas rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo sobre qué canción cantarían y en un par de minutos finalmente encontraron la canción perfecta y comenzaron a interpretarla pero no pudieron evitar las lágrimas brotando de sus rostros mientras la interpretaban.

Jade:

_I took my love and I took it down  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around _

Tori & Jade:

_And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought me down_

Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love  
Can the child within my heart rise above  
Can I sail through the changing ocean tides  
Can I handle the seasons of my life

Uh uh... uh uh, uh uh...

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well

Well, I've been afraid of changin'  
Cause I've built my life around you  
But time makes you bolder  
Children get older  
And I'm getting older too  
Well, I'm getting older too

Tori:_  
So.. take this love and take it down  
Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well, the landslide brought it down _

Tori & Jade:_  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
Well maybe...  
The landslide'll bring you down_

Al terminar todos aplaudieron y ambas chicas se abrazaron, en realidad Tori fue quien propuso esa canción porque eso era lo que sentía por Jade y ésta estuvo de acuerdo. Una vez que todos se fueron, ellas inventaron un pretexto para quedarse.

-¿Es lo que sientes? –preguntó y Tori asintió con la cabeza

-Jade te amo pero… tengo miedo… -intentó explicar pero Jade le tocó los labios con su dedo para que dejara de hablar, se acercó a ella hasta que sus labios se tocaron, fue un beso dulce pero duradero, Tori puso sus manos en el rostro de Jade y después de unos segundos se separaron pero conservaron la prácticamente la misma distancia entre ellas, ninguna dijo nada, simplemente se miraron a los ojos, disfrutaron la cercana compañía de la otra y guardaron ese grandioso primer beso que compartieron en sus memorias.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí termina, les agradezco que lo hayan leído es mi primer fic Jori, es un poco corto y carente de creatividad pero ya tengo sueño así que una disculpa, comenten si quieren que la historia continue, estoy abierta a sugerencias, críticas y de todo!... en serio comenten si quieren que siga y si tienen alguna idea de qué les gustaría leer en ella... prometo que si hay otro capítulo será mejor... comenten!**


End file.
